


Godsent

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, Festivals, Fireworks, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Pike comes to a small village during the romance festival Batrovia. A handsome paladin sweeps him off his feet and the two spend a lovely evening together, finding that their hearts are inexplicably drawn to one another.





	Godsent

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Merriment!!! This is my Monsters and Merriment gift for Softy! (I really hope you like it!)
> 
> Beta'd by Fandoms_Everywhere_ Assemble and PunkInPinkGlitter  
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Adam

The Batrovia festival, a long celebrated tradition that gave praise to the paired deities of matrimony and romance, Bat’H’Mi and Astrovia respectively, was the perfect place for a thief to make ends meet. Couples and lonesome souls were packed shoulder to shoulder, and Pike slipped through them like a blade through silk. He wasn’t the only one thieving, of course, but he was an expert at avoiding his own pocket being picked. It was something he’d learned early in life, as most orphaned Ferovi do.

Satisfied with his haul, the thief decided it was time to retire after a good few hours. He slid into a tavern, the sign above decorated for the holiday with paper strings of flowers and vines. Inside, a bard sang ballads to pretty, lonely maidens and men. No doubt she intended to take one of them home, and it seemed she was interested in a pretty ginger more than the others. Maybe the thief could entice one of the other listeners to share a meal (and maybe the night) with him once she was done.

He made himself at home in the last seat at the bar, recently vacated by an intimidatingly large man. Soon, a pint of mead was sitting before him, a hot meal close behind. The man beside the thief chuckled softly.

“Been some time since you had a decent meal, hm? Let me buy you seconds, if you’re up for it.”

The thief was, to say the least, shocked. He wasn’t used to people talking to him, since Ferovi weren’t exactly well-liked. He licked his lips as he thought about whether to answer or not. Free food wasn’t something he was offered every day…

“Alright, I don’t see why I should say no to that. But I guess you’re wanting something in return, right?”

A chuckle answered him. “Well, I did have something in mind you could repay me with. Though For now, your name would be enough.”

“Hm.. Well, people call me Pike. That’s about all you’ll get out of me, handsome.” The thief wasn’t lying; this man was handsome, with dark eyes, gleaming in a strong-featured face and close-cropped, dark hair. Strong, too. Checked all of Pike’s boxes for an A+ man.

The stranger chuckled, leaning against the bar. “What makes you think I’d ask for more? My name is Takashi; it’s nice to meet you.”

The two continued to make small chat and Pike slowly learned that Takashi was a Paladin, sent out on a quest to defeat a dark evil that destroyed the monastery where he was raised. It was… different from his own past, certainly. Though they were both orphans, which made Pike feel a little more comfortable in the Paladin’s presence.

Takashi made good on his offer to buy Pike a second lunch, and the thief ate it readily. Though he excelled at his ‘craft’, it was nice knowing he wouldn’t have to steal to fill his belly today. Another pint of mead for each of them and Pike was starting to feel a little more confident that the paladin might be interested in him. And so he made his move.

“So,  _ Takashi _ , you never told me what it is you’d like in exchange for the meal. I can definitely think of a few ways I could repay you.” The Ferovi threw in a wink for good measure, making sure his tone was as seductive as he could manage.

The man chuckled, shifting to move off of the stool he was sitting on. “Well, I was wondering if you would like to mill about the festival with me. It’s more fun with a date. Or so I’ve heard.”

Pike licked a bead of mead from his lips, watching curiously as the man held out a hand. He’d expected something less… innocent. But, he’d never been on a date to a festival, let alone the Batrovia festival. So he slipped his hand into the paladin’s and let himself be lead back out into the cold. Snow had begun to fall while Pike was inside, flurries swirling about and adding to the ethereal atmosphere of the festival.

Takashi slipped an arm around Pike gently, bringing him close. The Ferovi hummed appreciatively, as the man was practically radiating heat. They milled about quietly, passing back and forth between food stalls and trinket vendors. Pike blushed when Takashi placed a wreath of paper flowers on his head, citing that it was traditional to bestow one on your date in this part of the kingdom.

As the sun slowly set, the pair contributed their merrymaking, lighting lanterns at dusk to float on the river and joining in the moonlight prayer dance for luck finding love in the following year. All the while, the pair had eyes for no one but each other, smiles adorning their faces. They went to the temple, pressed close to each other's side, and prayed to the paired deities. Unbeknownst to either, they both had each other's name on their lips, asking that a chance might be had for them to become closer.

The crowd began to move into the neighboring field, drawing Takashi and Pike along with it. Beneath the stars, wandering hands found each other as their eyes were cast to the heavens. Blooms of fire cast light upon the spectators. But amid the light show, Takashi eyes moved. He watched Pike, taking in the soft smile on his lips, the way the sky lights threw shadows across the planes of the thief’s face.

Pike turned after a moment, and the two locked eyes. For a moment, everything was quiet. The explosions from the fireworks faded away, as did the other couples, all lost in each other just as Pike and Takashi were. The pair moved closer, paladin lessening down to bring his face closer.

Finally, the dam broke. Arms wrapped around one another as lips finally met. No one batted an eye, already caught up in similar displays of affection.

The cold kiss of wind broke the pair apart, and Takashi drew Pike closer, wrapping his cloak around the Ferovi to warm him. The two made their way back to the inn where they had met only hours earlier, retiring together to the paladin’s room to continue exploring the new fame they had found in one another.

Above them, high above even the clouds, where no mortal had lain eyes, sat another pair of lovers, not too unlike the thief and paladin. Astrovia moved closer to Bat’H’Mi, twining their fingers together as he watched with a smile.

“Darling, they look so in love. Like the day that we first met.”

Bat’H’Mi chuckled softly, a hand coming to caress his love’s golden curls. “Well, darling, they are in love. We blessed them to find one another, did we not?”

The smaller god nodded, cuddling closer and closer his eyes. “Indeed, we did. And so very happy they will be. Two souls meant to find one another. Meant to feel one other’s tender embrace.”

The two were silent after that, watching over Takashi and Pike like doting parents. Their chosen two were finally together, souls brighter and hearts lighter. And, oh, were they on the path to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
